It is highly desirable to have a platform which readily and securely mounts on a lean-to ladder and serves, when level, to assure that the ladder leans against a wall at the preferred angle of 75.degree. from horizontal, with the platform serving to support items such as cans of paint, tools, etc. It is also desirable to have such a platform which serves to mount against either outside or inside corners of two adjacent walls.
Heretofore, various ladder platforms or ladder stand-offs have been known, for example, Platino et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,132; Werner 3,568,801; Houtler 3,734,236; Marquez 4,100,998; Evans 4,194,592; Gaviorno 4,212,371; Anderson et al 4,437,544; Hughes 4,862,994; Jacobsmeyer 5,044,466; and Southern 5,121,814.
Of these ladder accessary designs, Platino et al includes spaced blocks and a shoe for ladder mounting on top of two adjacent ladder rungs; Werner includes brackets for mounting on top of two adjacent rungs, with a retainer pin extending across and beneath one of the rungs; Houtler discloses U-shaped ends on support braces for engaging two adjacent rungs, with pins extended therethrough to retain the rungs; Marquez includes clamps and support bolts for two adjacent rungs; Evans uses a pair of parallel braces between which a ladder is passed, with the braces bearing against opposite sides of the ladder; Gaviorno discloses hooks for mounting on an upper rung and hanger arms for lying against the next lower rung; Anderson et al disclose a pair of slots formed in extended arms for receiving a ladder rung, whereby rotation of the frame causes the slots to become misaligned to lock in the rung, with a backup support bar abuts against the front of the ladder side rails; Hughes discloses pivotally interconnected arms outside the oppositely disposed ladder side rails, with connector pins inserted therethrough into opposite ends of adjacent hollow metallic rungs; Jacobsmeyer includes spaced support arms long enough to extend downwardly past two adjacent rungs on opposite sides thereof, and Southern's stand off-brace mounts over the top rung only with adjustable legs extending therefrom for positioning the ladder on outside corner walls.